El regalo de ser padre
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hay quien piensa que Sherlock será un buen padre, hay quien piensa lo contrario. Qué mejor que verlo por uno mismo. Parent!lock ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arcee93!


**EL REGALO DE SER PADRE**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, arcee93!**

**o.o.o**

John estaba disfrutando de su día libre al calor de la chimenea y un buen libro, cuando el teléfono sonó y tuvo que tomar un taxi lo más rápido posible, tanto, que sólo le dio tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, besar a su hijo en la frente y a su marido en los labios. Era del hospital, Harry había tenido una recaída y le necesitaba y, por supuesto, él estaría allí para ella.

Dejó al bebé con Sherlock, que se quedó leyendo en el sofá mientras Hamish jugaba en el parque. Y así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que el bebé de poco más de un año comenzó a sollozar. El moreno dejó la lectura y se acercó al pequeño.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hamish? ¿Tienes hambre? —se agachó para decir. Pero el bebé seguía llorando.

— Deberíais traer un libro de instrucciones —y le cogió en brazos, lo que le permitió percatarse del olor. — No, me parece que no es hambre —rio. — Ese pañal no aguantará hasta que tu papi vuelva, ¿verdad? —lanzó Sherlock al aire.

— Papi —repitió el pequeño.

— Sí, papi vendrá ya mismo. Es un superhéroe —enfatizó el detective con una gran sonrisa tumbándole en el vestidor.

Y es que, cuando descubrió el deseo de John por ser padre, él ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Como su boda. Y una vez que lo meditó en el sofá por varios meses con sus pros y sus contras, sobre todo contras, un pro ganó a todos ellos: era el deseo de John.

Así que, simplemente, dijo sí, y John Watson fue el hombre más feliz ese día y esa noche.

Pero como el papeleo fue largo y dio tiempo a mucho, Sherlock inició una investigación que englobaba desde el esperma hasta la adultez. Información, nunca está de más.

Y la actitud de aceptación pasó a querer tener al bebé ya en sus brazos, para desquicio de John, que le explicaba incansable que todo tiene un proceso.

Y llegó Hamish y ese sentimiento de paternidad del que la gente tanto habla fue verdad.

Mientras su compañero sostenía al pequeño en brazos, él no se atrevía a hacerlo presa de los nervios, pero John le enseñó a perder ese miedo como había hecho con otros en el pasado. Sin duda, adoptar a ese bebé fue la mejor decisión que tomaron.

— ¡Eoe! —exclamó el pequeño Hamish. El detective no podía estar más orgulloso.

— Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí —dijo despegándole el pañal— genial, un completo —rodó los ojos. Porque por mucho que quisiera a su hijo, seguía sin gustarle cambiar pañales. Al quitárselo, le rozó sin querer esa parte sensible, y el pequeño le "regó" la bata con una risa inocente y contagiosa.

— Eso tienes que hacérselo a tío Mycroft. Recuérdalo —le guiñó un ojo retirando el pañal y cogiendo las toallitas. El bebé parecía estar de acuerdo con ello.

...

Con el pañal limpio y la bata en el bidón de la ropa, Sherlock jugaba con Hamish sobre la alfombra. El pequeño se lo estaba pasando de maravilla repitiendo, a su manera, las palabras de su padre.

— Mycroft tonto.

— Aios.

— Tonto.

— Oto.

— Muy bien —sonrió el detective levantándole del suelo. — Mañana te llevaré al parque —Hamish reía y reía sin parar. — Ahora Lestrade.

— Etras.

— Sherlock, ¿qué le estás enseñando al niño? —preguntó John al escuchar el nombre del DI nada más entrar al salón.

— Sólo estamos jugando, John —dijo sacándole la lengua. Hamish le imitó, pero al doctor no le hizo gracia.

— No hagas esas cosas, ¿no ves que te imita? —le regañó tomando al pequeño en brazos. — ¿Cómo se ha portado mi niño?

— ¡Bien! —bromeó Sherlock. John entornó los ojos, paciente.

— ¿Puedes hacer la cena mientras descanso un rato? —el detective no contestó. — ¿Sherlock?

— ¿Hay potitos?

— Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó John, acurrucando al bebé, al que se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

— No, pediré chino —y cogió el teléfono de mala gana porque el restaurante no aceptaba más que llamadas o visitas. John se acomodó por fin en el sofá después de un largo día sin poder sentarse y meció a Hamish hasta que el pequeño se durmió. Le acostó en la cuna portable del salón, le arropó, besó su frente como siempre y un olor llamó su atención.

Sherlock seguía intentando pedir la comida, así que no era él, pero estaba cerca. ¿Sería algún experimento? ¿Sería tóxico? John se puso nervioso. Pero esas cosas estaban en su antigua habitación en el piso superior y el olor venía de la planta principal. Buscó, buscó y encontró.

Era el pañal sucio de Hamish. Sherlock lo había dejado en el vestidor. Lo cogió y lo tiró a la basura, mirando al detective cuando pasó a su lado con un movimiento de cabeza. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Tú también olvidas cosas —le dijo tapando el teléfono. John le besó con ternura y cogió el teléfono.

— Déjame a mí, quiero comer en este siglo —Sherlock hizo un mohín y se fue a vigilar a Hamish. Ser padre era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Ahora tenía dos trabajos y a John, y se sentía brillante.

...

— ¿Qué? No he pedido todo eso. ¡No somos un regimiento! ¿Sherlock? —el detective jugaba con Hamish en sus piernas a "Caballito" y no hacía caso de la puerta. — ¡Sherlock, ven, por favor! ¡Tenemos un problema aquí! —siguió diciendo con el repartidor esperando para cobrar.

— Oema i —repitió Hamish. El detective se llevó el índice a los labios.

— Que no nos descubra —musitó.

— Ura —susurró el pequeño haciéndole sonreír.

— ¿Sherlock? —seguía llamando John. — Da igual, la congelaré —acabó diciendo y pagando por fin al repartidor. — Me lo apunto —sentenció al cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a ellos con las bolsas. Y allí estaban, riendo por el suelo. _Holmes_, pensó negando con la cabeza, y se marchó a la cocina a por la comida de Hamish y unos platos.

Siempre Holmes.

**o.o.o**

**Debería subirlo el día del cumpleaños, pero 10 días son demasiados ;)**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal les va?**

**Si mi fic les alegra un poco, con eso soy feliz.**

**Eso y un review, si no es molestia. Es que mi lectura de mentes está en reparación.**

**Igual si no dejan les voy a seguir queriendo ^^**

**¡No me hagan mucho caso y sean felices! :D**


End file.
